Tell Me Why
by Natalia Ivanov
Summary: Declan returns to Degrassi and soon meets Eli. Declan likes Eli, and Eli likes Declan - but will they both ever let go of their respective pasts and move on to each other? Slash. Coynesworthy.


**Finally finished chapter one! Yay for Coynesworthy! This is my all time favorite AU couple, and it's specially dedicated to MaddisonParis on YouTube, since I got the idea from her fanfic. Chapter two should be up in a few days. R&R  
><strong>

He couldn't believe it. He was finally back at Degrassi. Declan Coyne climbed out of his shiny black Ford Mustang dressed in the new Degrassi uniform of khakis and a cotton blue polo shirt, well the uniform was definitely one severe downside to coming back to Toronto, it was even uglier than VanderBilt Prep's unbearable uniforms. It was the end of Spring Break, and even though Declan knew transfering this late in the year would be dangerous he couldn't bear staying at that school a minute longer.

A shimmering black motorcycle suddenly zoomed back Declan. The driver was reckless as can be, shorter and dressed in a red shirt indicating that he was a junior, with a leather jacket pulled over it and not wearing a helmet. As the boy got off of his bike, Declan was able to to catch a closer glimpse of the mystery boy. He had dark gorgeous eyes, and walked smoothly, he was one of the most beautiful people Declan had ever seen.

"Wow." Declan whispered to himself.

"Declan, when will you ever learn?" Declan turned around to see his twin sister Fiona standing behind him and teasing smile plastered on her face. Declan turned to look back at Fiona and smirked, "Um hi Fi," he smiled softly, "Wow, isn't he something."

Fiona looked back at him and sighed as the bell rang, "Let's go lover boy, that's the bell," Declan nodded, trying to just wipe that gorgeous boy's face from his memory.

"Don't do it Declan, he's bad news – especially for you." Fiona told her brother. Declan shrugged Fiona's comment off and walked inside ahead of her.

He searched the halls for his new locker, the young boy's face still fresh in his mind. Of course Fiona thought finding someone else was a bad idea – it didn't matter who it was, she still had high hopes for him and Holly J. Fiona was being naïve about it, but Declan knew so much better than her. He was never going to get Holly J back and he knew it. So it was time to just find someone else, start off brand new. It would all be fine, as long as he didn't run into _her_ anytime soon.

Declan stuffed his hands in the pockets of his baggy khaki pants and stared at the ground, not watching where he was going, Declan didn't even realize when he bumped right into the dark haired teen dressed in a red cotton shirt. The same teen from earlier.

The younger boy turned to look at Declan, glaring hard at him. Declan saw the green eyes coldly glowering at him and felt a slight shiver, but also felt something else… a familiar sensation between his legs, he swallowed knowing exactly what that sensation was. Declan quickly collected himself and then looked back at the younger boy again.

"Sorry," he muttered as he stared back at him, completely mesmerized by everything about the other boy. His hair, his green eyes, his pale skin, the way he held himself… everything. Declan eyed him up and down and then noticed the boys expression soften.

The teen smirked, "Why don't you just watch where you're going next time?"

Declan looked back at him, and shook off the earlier feeling, residing again to attitude and sarcasm, "Well sorry about that then. So, what do they call you?"

The teen crossed his arms across his chest and looked Declan up and down, "Eli Goldsworthy, and who are you supposed to be, pretty boy?"

Declan smiled softly. Even Eli's voice was cool and collective, "Declan Coyne."

Eli smirked, "Well then. I guess I'll see you around," he said as he turned around and headed once again down the hallway.

* * *

><p>As he walked slowly down the hall, Eli kept on wanting to turn to look back at Declan again. He shook his head, trying to ignore what had just happened. He'd been able to survive a week without Clare after the break up, and now he was having dirty thoughts about someone else already? And not just someone else, another guy.<p>

"I'm not into guys," Eli muttered to himself, "I can't be."

Eli let out a loud sigh, _This is probably just me trying to rebound… that's all. _He thought to himself, and gazed across the hallway at Clare who was standing there talking with Adam. Eli bit his lower lip, _I'm still in love with her, I don't want some random person I suddenly met… of course I don't. _


End file.
